Nothing but the Truth
by Bunny1
Summary: JD and Turk decide to take our med-school study group through a 'trust exercise' by giving them sodium penthathol...


Lucy fidgeted. Dr. D. was back, and he and Dr. Turk had come up with this "Trust Exercise" idea of putting the room on lock-down and giving some of the students truth serum. Going by rounds groups was easier for them, but they happened to fall into group number one. _Of course..._

Denise was not happy at being forced to babysit, or so she said, but, the thought of Drew being an open book for a minute was something she did not want to admit intrigued her.

"Okay, let's get things rolling, the serum oughtta be kicking in now!" JD enthused. "Ask each-other questions..." he encouraged.

"The first person to ask me a question is gettin' popped in the mouth." Drew said. "I am not comfortable. Though, I do feel watching you people go _Springer_ could be entertaining." he blurted.

"Right, and I'm guessing it's starting to kick in..." JD nodded. "Come on... one of you must want to ask the other a question..." he said a bit desperately, hoping his experiment would go well, so Dr. Cox would be impressed and not annoyed. His eyes fell to Lucy, and they lit up. "Lucy! Lucy, surely... don't you have something you'd like to ask someone in here? Anyone?"

Lucy tried not to open her mouth, but she couldn't help it. "Well, I _am_ curious if Maya's just stupid or a complete skankoid." she blurted.

Cole's eyes went wide. Lucy usually didn't talk like that.

"What the _hell _does that mean?" Maya burst out, angry.

"Pfft, please, like it was an accident yesterday when you asked Cole to help you move stuff that you kept brushing your big, fake boobs all over him. Or the accidental hand thing."

Cole's eyebrows went up, and a grin was forming over his face. She was _jealous_...

"Oh, please, of course it wasn't! I was trying to make Trang jealous because he's been neglecting me. I wasn't after your little boyfriend." she said derisively. "Though,_ if _I wanted him," she continued, "all I would have to do is offer and he'd be naked before the end of my _sentence._" she said boastfully.

Turk looked worriedly at JD. "JD, this is gonna go bad..."

"No, no... this can be good to get the tension and aggression out..." JD whispered back. "Besides, it's entertaining..."

"That ain't true!" Cole burst out. "I mean, four months ago, yeah... but now I got _standards_."

Maya's eyes bugged. "What does _that_ mean?" she huffed, offended.

"It means that alls I want is Lucy. She's perfect."

Lucy looked melty. "Oh, Cole..."

"Well, you are. I even love that your tits aren't that big, 'cause you can go without a bra anytime you want, and that's just hot. Everything about you is sexy... but like, pure at the same time."

"Pfft, _pure_? Like _she's_ a virgin?" Maya burst out.

"No... she and I get it on constantly." Cole said, rolling his eyes. "But... before me, yes." And Cole pointed at all of them, his other hand on Lucy's hip. "And the first person that argues with me is gettin' punched. Maya, can't hit a girl, so Trang you'd better keep your girl quiet."

"Hey, I'm not taking a punch for her!" he said, glowering at Maya.

"Weren't you jealous at all? Don't you care?"

Trang shrugged, making the "eh" motion with his hand, and Maya slapped him across the face.

Cole laughed, and Lucy threw her arms around his neck, raising her short skirt even higher, and Denise narrowed her eyes at Drew, smacking him on the shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"Lucy's ass." Drew blurted, and then winced.

Cole tensed, and Lucy could feel it, but Denise grabbed Drew by the ear.

"Owww!"

"Oh, you are _so _coming with me..." she said, dragging him out of the room.

"But, it's just an eyeline thing... doesn't mean anything!" Drew was saying as she was dragging him out. "And, it's not my fault she has nice legs... Damnit, Dorian!"

Cole snickered.

"Girl-bro beats up Dr. Cox's Number One, he's gonna kick you in the ass, Vanilla Bear." Turk reminded.

"Oh... crap..." JD said, worried, racing after Denise.

Turk grinned, walking out of the room, followed pretty quickly by Trang and Maya.

Cole lead Lucy out of a different door, towards the dorms.

"As... awkward as that was... could've gone worse." Lucy admitted.

Cole smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, someone could've asked me how I really felt about medschool."

Cole's eyes widened. "And, how's that, then?"

"Scared. Like I'm just drowning, and it's not for me... y'know? What if I'm not meant for this? What if I'm just meant to go be a Mom, 'cause I'm starting to want a baby, kind of..." she admitted. "And, not just because of school, but because... biological clock ticking, and I think we'd make a pretty one."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Mom, Luce. And, you'll be a great one- someday. I hope we have four or five."

"Three." Lucy argued.

"Yeah... we'll see." Cole grinned. "But, you'd be a great doc, too. If that's what_ you_ wanted. The important thing is for you to _want_ it, y'know? Don't do it for your parents, do it for _you_."

Lucy nodded, and Cole pulled her against his side, kissing her head.

"Babe... we could start working on little CJ or Collette right now..."

Lucy smiled. "Wait... CJ or Collette?"

"Yeah... well, we're not naming it Flicka, pony fetish or no."

Lucy laughed. "Of course not... but, don't you want me to have a say?"

"Make you a deal: First boy and first girl are Cole Junior and Collette Andrea, and I'll get you a Vera Wang wedding dress, and won't even laugh that your dress was made by someone who's name was 'Wang'... Wang..." he snickered, unable to help himself.

"Deal." Lucy said, wide eyed, and they raced off to the dorm room...


End file.
